Songs to change the world of magic
by MorganRose13
Summary: Two girls have finally had enough of  the thickheaded couples around Hogwarts. Who don't know that they're couples.They decidethe only way to remedy this is, of course, a school wide concert! What better way to matchmake!   WARNING It's rated for swears!


DISCLAIMER! Yes! I am totally J.K Rowling! Which is why I'm writing crappy fanfics...But seriously, if I was making money off of these, I wouldn't have as fun writing them. I enjoy putting J.K's characters into embarrassing stories! So please don't sue me! And the Parselmouths aren't me either, but I really like them, so yeah! ANY AND ALL SONGS ARE NOT MINE, NOR DO I OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS. Thank you!

A/N~ I don't have a Beta, so I apologize for any mistakes. And if it is really shitty, I would appreciate constructive criticism. So... Review! But, please no flames. I'm terrified of fire. Some drunk burned my house down... But I suppose I can just use the flames to roast marshmallows!

Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley were the poster couple of Hogwarts. Always together, always laughing with each other, talking, gossiping and sharing secrets that only the two of them could understand. Which is why when word got out that the golden couple were no more? The school was shocked.  
>"No way!"<br>"Did he really!"  
>"They were so cute though!"<br>"I never would have thought!" Yet, it was the truth. Harry had finally said it. And Ginny couldn't have been happier. She was totally over having a gay boyfriend.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Pansy Parkinson wasn't particularly offended, if she were to tell you the truth. Draco usually treated her advances with contempt. The only reason she continued flirting was to find out why. For any other male in her house, she was the perfect pure-blooded Slytherin bride. She knew his father had been clamouring for the two to marry for a while. But, she suspected it wasn't the personality that put Draco off of her. It was the fact that she'd be his **bride**.

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Pansy? You here yet?" Ginny stuck her head around the corner of the hall before taking off down the corridor as she caught sight of Draco Malfoy walking down the hall, with the girl she was searching for. 'God damn it!' Ginny swore in her mind, as Draco and Pansy turned the corner. Before Draco saw her, she stepped into an alcove in the wall. Tapping her wand on her leg she whispered a disillusionment charm before holding her breath as the pair walked past. As Pansy lifted her foot to take another step, Ginny hastily shot a tripping jinx at her friend and giggled as the girl fell on her face. Clicking to the trick, Pansy whimpered as she attempted to stand.  
>"Shit! Pans, you okay?" Pansy grimaced, only barely concealing a grin.<br>"I'm fine. You have to hurry up! Professor Snape _will_ get pissed if all the boys aren't at that meeting. He's probably giving you all the talk. I'll head to the hospital wing, I promise." Draco shuddered dramatically.  
>"Don't even go there, Pansy my darling. I'll see you after. Be ready with an obliviate!" Pansy smiled sweetly.<br>"But Dray, this could be good for you!" Draco flipped the bird at her as he walked away.  
>"Fuck you, Pans! Don't even joke!" Pansy giggled at the mock despair in her friends voice.<br>"LOVE YOU TOO!" She yelled down the hall. Ginny canceled the charm on herself as she stepped out of the nook she had hidden in.  
>"Gasp! Slytherins can love! I'm stunned!" Pansy smacked the ginger upside the head. "Okay, ow!"<br>"What! Surely a tripping jinx wasn't the only thing you could do!" Ginny smiled innocently.  
>"No, but… I felt like it. It worked, didn't it?" Pansy glared at her, but couldn't keep the hatred on her face for very long as she started laughing at the little Gryffindor.<br>"You are so lucky I like you, Lion Cub." Ginny poked her tongue out at the older girl.  
>"Of course you like me! How could you not!" Pansy rolled her eyes.<br>"Anyway, have you worked on your part of the song? Astoria and Daphne are totally ready for it. And Dumbledore says we can have the concert for- wwait for it- Valentines!" Ginny squealed.  
>"Yes! Yes! Yes! Did you write the intro?" Pansy smirked.<br>"Of course."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

Valentine's day rolled around, and Ginny was buzzing with excitement as she stepped on stage, a cloak covering her face. Pansy walked past her, pinching her leg as she did so.  
>"Calm down!"<br>"Sorry!" Pansy stepped up to the microphone.  
>"Hello everyone! We're the Parselmouths and tonight, we're going to sing some songs for some idiotic individuals who can't figure stuff out for themselves. But first, welcome the new member of the band, Ginny Weasley!" The hall was silent. A Gryffindor? In the Parselmouths? Pansy sighed, and yelled into the mike.<br>"BUT FIRST, WELCOME THE NEW MEMBER OF THE BAND, GINNY WEASLEY!" The students not still hyperventilating from the volume of her words were cheering at the top of their voices. Pansy smirked. They were totally scared of her. She quickly strummed her guitar before nodding at Daphne, who tapped the snare drum.  
>"ONE TWO THREE FOUR!"<br>_**  
><strong>__**We let a Gryffindor into our very evil band  
>Yeah we don't care what you think we knew it was time to expand<br>You can come rock with us no matter which house that you're in  
>Yeah, you put your hands together! The Parselmouths are back again!<strong>_

Ron stared at Ginny with his jaw touching the table. His little sister… in a band? Dressed like that? Aw hell no. He turned to Hermione.  
>"Is that really her?" Hermione smiled and nodded in time with the music.<br>"I didn't think she would actually do it! I'm impressed! She sounds wonderful!" Ron sputtered.  
>"But… but she's dressed like Charlie's entertainment!" Hermione burst out laughing, before punching him in the arm.<br>"Don't call your sister a slut!"

_**You may think that we're crazy, or under the imperius  
>But Slytherins are lazy and this is something we discussed<br>So we had this great idea, and she agreed, oddly enough  
>And we hired our good friend Ginny, mostly to carry our stuff<strong>_

Draco stared at Ginny, incredulous. Why was the weaselette on stage with them! He had to admit though, Weaselette, when she Slytherin-ed up, didn't look all too bad… If only she wasn't a chick…

_**We let a Gryffindor into our very evil band  
>Yeah we don't care what you think we knew it was time to expand<br>You can come rock with us no matter which house that you're in  
>Yeah, you put your hands together The Parselmouths are back again<strong>_

Harry, too, was staring at his ex. Sometimes, he wondered whether dumping her was the right thing to do. When he saw her up there, he knew it definitely was. Especially considering the looks she was getting from Neville Longbottom. She would be fine.

_**Running a band is hard work, but Gryffindors are good at that,  
>She may not have a great smirk, but at least her notes are never flat<br>We still practice in the dungeons and she complains that it's too cold  
>But I'll admit we kind of like her though we'll always hate the red and gold<strong>_

Ginny smiled as she sang. She really enjoyed it, and she was getting some glances from Neville that she absolutely adored. She had liked Neville for a while. Maybe she actually had a shot! She winked at him, and gave a little giggle as Seamus tried to stop the boy from falling over. And failed.

_**We let a Gryffindor into our very evil band  
>Yeah we don't care what you think we knew it was time to expand<br>You can come rock with us no matter which house that you're in  
>Yeah, you can put your hands together The Parselmouths are back again<strong>_

Astoria and Daphne were rather impressed by how very Slytherin Ginny was acting. They were already rather fond of the girl, and they _did_ hope that she stayed with the band. And with the way Pansy treated the little lion, there was a pretty good chance of that.

_**We let a Gryffindor into our very evil band  
>Yeah we don't care what you think we knew it was time to expand<br>You can come rock with us no matter which house that you're in  
>Yeah, you put your hands together The Parselmouths are back again<br>The Parselmouths are, The Parselmouths are, The Parselmouths are back again!**_

Pansy smirked as she and Ginny sung the last notes. Yeah, this was totally a good idea. Now to start the Valentine's fun.

"WELCOME GINNY!" The crowd was now cheering of their own free will. Pansy pouted. She liked having them under her thumb. She grimaced quickly before remembering the song they were performing next. She grinned. She was a Slytherin for a reason. Time to have some fun.


End file.
